


Eremika -Royal AU

by hoplessromanic6969x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin, atacck on titan, eremika - Fandom, eren jaeger - mikasa ackerman
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Princess Mikasa, Princess Mikasa Ackerman, eremika cannon period, king knight Eren, no soy buena con los tags, princesa Mikasa, royal au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoplessromanic6969x/pseuds/hoplessromanic6969x
Summary: Este es la primera parte de mi EREMIKA ROYAL AU, la primera parte es sobre princesa Mikasa - caballero/guardia real Eren. La segunda parte serán los papeles invertidos. Príncipe Eren // mucama Mikasa. (Estos dos trabajos no están conectados. Esta primera parte será fluff y romántica, la segunda será mucho más subido de tono, espero les guste, dejen comentarios y voten por favor!





	Eremika -Royal AU

**Author's Note:**

> Este es la primera parte de mi EREMIKA ROYAL AU, la primera parte es sobre princesa Mikasa - caballero/guardia real Eren. La segunda parte serán los papeles invertidos. Príncipe Eren // mucama Mikasa. (Estos dos trabajos no están conectados. Esta primera parte será fluff y romántica, la segunda será mucho más subido de tono, espero les guste, dejen comentarios y voten por favor!

La princesa Mikasa se encontraba irritada, su tío Kenny, el consejero real, no dejaba de abrumarla con candidatos a futuro rey. Ya habían pasado por esto un montón de veces. Él le mostraba fotos de príncipes de otras regiones y ella los ignoraba una y otra vez. En algún punto entre el 8 y 9 candidato su tío se daba por vencido y la dejaba partir.

Mikasa se sentía tonta, estaba a punto de cumplir los 25 años y seguía sin un esposo. Ella sabía que era necesario un cónyuge para poder coronarse como reina pero algo estaba mal. Cada vez que veía a esos candidatos no sentía nada, su corazón no palpitaba, sus mejillas no se sonrojaban. Ella creía que al ver por primera vez a su futuro esposo sentiría todo lo que su nana le contaba en sus cuentos de amor. Ella creyó haber sentido eso con su primer compromiso, y aun cree que lo sigue sintiendo, pero su compromiso terminó fugazmente un día cuando su tío Levi anunció que Jean había huido a otras tierras a casarse con una chica del pueblo. Mikasa lloró durantes meses, Historia y Sasha, dos de sus doncellas, trataron de hacerla sentir bien pero nada funcionaba. Sentía que había perdido al amor de su vida, y este se había llevado con él toda su felicidad.

Mikasa podía escuchar todo el ajetreo que veía de los jardines reales. Ignorando su estómago hambriento y a los llamados de sus doncellas decidió acercarse y observar de que iba todo el ruido. ‘’Princesa, tiene que ir a almorzar y a reunirse con las encargada…’’ Mikasa la ignoró mientras su mirada escaneaba a todos los caballeros practicando algún tipo de juego. Nunca había visto a hombres sin tan poca ropa, el calor que surgió en ella era imposible de ignorar. ‘’Sasha, cuantas veces te he dicho que me trates informalmente cuando estamos solas,’’ respondió suavemente. ‘’Puedes adelantarte y comer, me quedaré un rato más’’ sus ojos se habían enfocado en un chico de ojos verdes, al parecer él no tenía idea de quién era ella, porque en vez de apartar la vista como lo haría cualquier súbdito, este le sonrió mientras agitaba la mano. Ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose a un ritmo veloz cálmate Mikasa, no es lo que crees que es, es solo el calor.

‘’Oh princesa Mikasa, me alegra que esté aquí, en cualquier momento sus tíos vendrán a elegir a sus nuevos guardias reales’’ dijo Heize, encargado de la seguridad real, con una sonrisa. Mikasa, que aún tenía la mirada en aquel chico de cabello largo vió como lentamente la sonrisa coqueta de su rostro desaparecía. Al escuchar a la capitana,rápidamente todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí formaron una fila en frente de la princesa. ‘’Oh, ahí vienen…’’ Mikasa sintió mucha decepción cuando aquel chico dejó de verla. ‘’Segura que estos son tus mejores hombres?’’ Levi preguntó a Heize una vez a su lado, Mikasa decidió que era hora de dejar de ver al chico, se sentía como una loca. ‘’Muy segura, te mande sus informes, podrás ver que todos están calificados’’ dijo Heize orgullosa, había pasado casi un año preparando a estos soldados. ‘’Te creo, ahora quiero ver a ese Eren Jaeger del que tanto hablas’’ su tío Kenny interrumpió. ‘’Parece ser que es el mejor soldado que tie-...’’ Mikasa sintió una mano en su hombro, ‘’Creo que es hora de cumplir con tu agenda, dijo Levi, y por el amor de Dios, asegurate de que tu doncella no acabe con la comida del día’’ quería reírse, su tío tenía razón probablemente Sasha ya se había acabado la comida de la cocina. Miró una última vez al chico y asintió con delicadeza ‘’Tienes razón, nos vemos en la cena’’

Eren se sentía como un idiota. No había reconocido a la princesa mierda mierda mierda, le había sonreído a la princesa de un modo lascivo, la sonrisa que solo les daba a las chicas con las que quería acostarse. Si la princesa se quejaba de su comportamiento lo echarían del cuerpo o peor, lo mandarían a decapitar. ‘’La princesa es mucho más hermosa de lo que pensé’’ uno de sus compañeros dijo en la mesa de la cena. Mierda, tenía razón, era mucho más hermosa de lo que alguna vez había imaginado, sus ojos eran hermosos, su boca era pequeña y del perfecto tono de rosa… ‘’Hey Jaeger, te busca la capitana’’ Eren salió de su sueño, la capitana… su llamado podía significar dos cosas, que estaba fuera del cuerpo o que lo habían seleccionado como nuevo guardia real… y no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

Mikasa estaba nerviosa, todos estaban en su sala de tejido, sus doncellas y sus tíos, para ser específicos. iba a presentarle a su nuevo guardia. Ella ya sabía quién sería. Levi y Kenny tuvieron la decencia de tomar su opinión en cuenta a la hora de elegir. Mikasa se sentía emocionada, y de una forma en la que no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Kenny veía hilarante que estuviera mucho más contenta y emocionada por elegir un nuevo guardia que por escoger un esposo. Se dijo así misma que el vestido nuevo y precioso que había escogido era solo porque le gustaba y no por querer impresionar a su nuevo guardia.  
‘’Aquí está...’’ Heize entró sin tocar, Mikasa dejó de respirar cuando lo vio, su cabello largo estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos ya no se veían coquetos como aquella tarde, es más, se veía más serio y amargado. Se veía diferente pero no menos guapo. ‘’Eren Jaeger, de la 10-…’’ Eren Jeager, se repitió Mikasa, su nombre se sentía como algodón tocando su lengua. Cuando era turno de presentarse, Eren hizo una reverencia sin mirarla a los ojos. Mikasa se sentía decepcionada, ella quería verle los ojos, había algo en él que la dejaba sin respirar y le hacía sentir como en casa. 

7 meses después

‘’MIKASA, YA ES SUFICIENTE!’’ Mikasa nunca antes había visto a Kenny enojado, y sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrer su cuerpo cuando le gritó de esa forma. Más calmado volvió hablar ‘’Llevamos meses con esta situación, tu cumpleaños es dentro de tres semanas y sigues sin un esposo, dime cómo crees que se sentirán tus súbditos cuando vean que su futura reina se niega a elegir un esposo.’’ Mikasa quería llorar, ella no podía explicarle sus razones porque sabía que consideraban todo eso del amor verdadero una tontería. ‘’Pe-pero no es necesario que me case, un esposo no garantiza mi-‘’ Levi, que observaba la conversación sentado la interrumpió. ‘’Cariño, hemos tenido esa conversación un millón de veces, sabes que las reglas son para seguirse y nosotros debemos seguir las reglas de nuestro reino’’ se sintió desesperanzada, recurrió a su última oportunidad, ‘’Porfavor, denme hasta mi cumpleaños, si no he elegido a nadie hasta ese día ustedes son libres de escoger a mi esposo’’ ambos se vieron sorprendidos y asintieron lentamente. 

Milkasa sabía que estaba perdida, era imposible encontrar a alguien en tres semanas, sobre todo porque no salía del castillo. Cómo podría conocer gente nueva si no podía ir sola ni a los jardines, Eren siempre tenía que estar con ella. Eren… ella de verdad creía que él era el elegido, cuando se había quedado solo Eren no dejaba de ver a su doncella, Historia. Ella lo ignoró porque, quién no vería a Historia, ella era hermosa y humilde. Todo cambió cuando escuchó a los guardias (Eren uno de ellos) hablar de una manera lasciva de Historia, todos la deseaban, incluido Eren. Se sintió tonta, porque había hecho lo imposible para llamar su atención, y él simplemente la ignoraba. Se había resignado ya, las tres semanas que le quedaban las usaría para poder descubrirse así misma. 

Eren quería morir. Quería morir cada vez que veía pasar a Mikasa, quería morir cada vez que la ignoraba, quería morir cada vez que ella se reía delicadamente, quería morir cada vez que sus ojos perdían su brillo solo porque él no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas personales. No era nada fácil para él hacer todo esto, se le había dicho miles de veces que su único trabajo era proteger a la princesa y nada más. Se sentía orgulloso de cumplir con eso, de lo único que no se sentía orgulloso era de lo sentía por la princesa. Cada vez que la veía solo quería hacer cosas con ella, cosas que estaba seguro que ella nunca había escuchado, porque ella era una dama. 

‘’MIKASA, YA ES SUFICIENTE’ ’Eren sintió su sangre hervir, quería entrar y golpearle la cara al idiota que se atrevía gritarle a su princesa, al idiota, que recordó, era el hombre que lo había contratado. ‘’Eren Jaeger, podrías darme permiso?’’ Mikasa susurró con la mirada agachada. Eren se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la puerta. ‘’Sí su majestad’’ murmuró antes de apartarse. Mikasa caminó lentamente hacia su habitación con Eren detrás de ella. Al llegar ella cerró rápidamente la puerta, Eren se quedó estupefacto acaso estaba llorando?.

Al regresar de su descanso, Eren vio asombrado como Sasha e Historia salían de la habitación de la princesa con caras tristes ‘’Eh, que sucede?’’ preguntó preocupado mirando hacia la puerta. ‘’Su majestad no desea compañía esta noche’’ Sasha susurró mientras sacaba una manzana de su mandil. Eren asintió lentamente mientras que se llenaba de preocupación. 

Era más de la una de la mañana, Eren tenía sueño, pero el cambio de guardia no era hasta dentro de 7 horas. ‘’Eren Jaeger’’ el susurró lo alertó, se sorprendió al ver a la princesa parada en la puerta solo con camisón, un camisón tan fino que dejaba ver sus pezones. Apartó su mirada rápidamente, no quería tener que usar la ducha a esta hora de la noche. ‘’Su majestad, ya es muy tarde, debería estar durmiendo y…’’ Mikasa lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar ‘’No me siento muy bien’’ se abrazó así misma, Eren se asustó, debería llamar a sus doncellas, a Levi o Kenny, al médico real, a… ‘’No quiero estar sola’’ Eren sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir era completamente estupido y peligroso pero no podía verla así, no tenía el corazón para hacerle otro desplante. ‘’Y-yo pueda acompañarle si es que lo desea.’’ Mikasa lo miró por primera vez a los ojos, asintió lentamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. 

Mikasa dejó de respirar cuando vio a Eren sentado en uno de sus muebles, la luz tenue de las velas solo asentaban sus rasgos. Diablos, él era hermoso, ella se sintió desdichada al recordar que él no gustaba ni un poco de ella. ‘’Su majestad, estoy aquí para lo que necesita, si quiere hablar…’’ Mikasa no terminó de escuchar y fue directamente a sentarse a su lado. Eren dejó de respirar el aroma que emanaba la princesa era dulce y exquisito, quería pasar su nariz por todo su cuello y absorber ese aroma más que nada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta de que Mikasa decidiera hablar, estaba un poco nerviosa porque tal vez para Eren, su decisión de encontrar el amor de su vida era algo tonto. Habló y habló hasta que sacó todo lo que tenía en el corazón, Eren observa en silencio, se perdió unas cuantas veces en sus labios y ojos. Cuando Mikasa terminó de hablar contuvo el aliento, estaba preparada para escuchar las burlas de su guardia. ‘’Yo conozco el mundo exterior y déjame decirte que no es para tanto, el pueblo es grande y muy ruidoso. Los bosques son preciosos y coloridos en ciertas épocas del año, claro, pero en otras es frío y aterrador. El mar es inmens-…’’ Mikasa observaba fascinada como Eren hablaba con entusiasmo del mundo exterior. Estaba segura que, en lugares tan grandes y llenos de gente, ella sería capaz sentirse libre por una vez. 

Pasaron un par de noches, Eren y Mikasa se las arreglaron para volverse confidentes. Mikasa se dijo así misma que el pequeño enamoramiento que tenía con Eren ya había pasado y que solo buscaba su amistad…  
Estaban otra vez en su habitación, Eren contaba historias de su niñez, historias donde él era el héroe. Mikasa no dejaba de observar la forma hipnótica en la que sus labios se movían, cuando Eren terminó su historia se armó de valor y dijo en voz alta ‘’Eren Jeager, quiero que me enseñes.’’ Eren sintió su corazón dejar de latir al escuchar esas palabras ‘’Su-su majestad, que está diciendo… yo-yo no puedo hacer eso, no me lo tome a mal, lo he pensado muchas veces, sobre todo en las noches, pe-pero sería una falta de respeto a la corona y usted-’’’ Mikasa se sonrojó como nunca antes lo había hecho, no entendía nada. ‘’E-eren, de qué estás hablando?’’ susurró mirando hacia sus manos, Eren levantó una ceja mientras preguntó cuidadosamente ‘’De-de qué me estás hablando tú?’’ Mikasa sonrió y dejó de verse las manos para verlo a los ojos, su sitio seguro, ‘’Quiero que me enseñes el mundo’’

Costó mucho convencer a sus tíos, pero lo logró al fin y al cabo. Una semana antes de su cumpleaños se le permitió ir a una cabaña fuera de sus tierras. Claro que solo se le concedió ese deseo con la única condición de ser acompañada por dos de sus doncellas y dos guardias. 

La cabaña era grande, tan grande que había una habitación para cada uno de los que estaban ahí. Sasha e Historia dormirían en la habitación más cercana a la princesa mientras que Ymir las cuidaba y cuidaba los alrededores. Eren era el encargado de vigilar a la princesa.

‘’Eren… gracias por hacer esto por mí, no tenías que hacerlo pero fuiste muy bueno conmigo’’ Mikasa bajó la voz, ‘’Hay algo más que quiero pedirte, por favor, eres libre de dejarme aquí si no quieres… ¿Puedes besarme? casi tengo 25 años y nunca he sido besada’’ cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver a Eren, tenía miedo de ser humillada, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco segundos pasaron y no sucedió nada. Resignada abrió los ojos y esperaba ver a Eren huyendo pero no, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando sintió sus labios encima de los suyos. ¿Ella no sabía qué hacer, cerraba los ojos? Se sintió torpe cuando Eren pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. ¿Tenía que hacer lo mismo? Con su pulgar, Eren abrió gentilmente sus labios y metió su lengua, Mikasa sorprendida le siguió el juego. Diablos odiaba no saber si estaba haciendo esto bien. Su ropa interior comenzó a sentirse incómoda, un cosquilleo que solo sintió la primera vez que vio a Eren volvió. Mikasa sentía que algo estaba mal con ella. ‘’E-Eren me duele’’ logró decir mientras que Eren besaba su cuello. Al oír esto Eren se separó inmediatamente de ella. ‘’Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? Te hice daño’’ ella asintió antes de hablar. ‘’Me-me duele ahí abajo’’ se sonrojó al terminar la oración. Eren sonrió antes de volverla a besar ''Yo haré que no te duela más''

**Author's Note:**

> La traducción al inglés será publicada en unos días. Estuve 4 horas escribiendo y editando esta historia, la siguiente parte saldrá en unos días, será más subida de tono y Eren es un completo imbécil, Esperen por mi!


End file.
